How to Upload an IMAGE FILE and VIDEO
The currently contains over 2,800 media files in its collection and chances are that a photograph, screenshot, gif, or video you are about to upload might already exist in it. Do not upload an Image File and Video ( a/k/a media file ) that already exists in the wiki. Before uploading what may be a duplication — which will be consequently deleted — review the existing files in the Photos, Gifs, or Video collection to see if a particular file is included in it. There are 5 steps for uploading image files and videos to the wiki's collection, and for use in a page. How to upload an Image File and add its category Un-categorized image files create broken file links within the wiki. To upload an image file and have it located where it can be easily found within the collection: STEP 1 Please make sure that all screenshots and photos are high quality. Do not upload images that are blurry or distorted. The width can be from 650 px to 750 px ( see section "Size of Image File" below ). STEP 2 Before you upload the image give it a name with key words under which it can be found in a specific search for image files: * Screenshot example: ::Bo enters The Temple (309) ::The episode number is added at the end of the name ::The image will be located under "Bo" "Temple" "309" ( 309 = season 3 episode 9 ). * .Gif example: ::309 Bo enters The Temple ::The episode number is added at the beginning of the name ::The .gif will appear numerically in its category under "309" and is also searchable using "309" "Bo" "Temple" key words. ♦ The fastest way to find media files in the wiki's collection is to conduct a filtered ' ' of Photos and Videos '> ''Photos Only or > Videos Only — using only the episode number in the search bar. For example: 108. :• It is, therefore, important to include the episode number as shown in above examples in the name of the file. STEP 3 Go to ' ' and upload the image. STEP 4 Every uploaded .jpg, .png, .gif file has its own [ Information ] page. If you click on the image itself, it will come up on your screen with a [ More Info ] button at the top/RIGHT corner area above it. Click on this button and you will enter the file’s information page: * The [ About ] tab is for describing the file. Provide a brief description of what the image is about. Example: ::Bo, Temple, Dawning, Episode 3.09 * All publicity photos of cast and their characters, and Showcase posters, must have the following attribution appear in the description of the images: ::© Shaw Media ::( Example: '''Cast-Main (Season 2) ) STEP 5 At the bottom of the file's screen, in the bar area where you see [ Categories: Add category ] type: * for Lost Girl episode and webisode screenshots and for publicity photos: :: " Photos " * for .gifs made from Lost Girl episodes, webisodes, and Showcase specials: :: " Gifs " * for creative fan works and original fan art: :: " Fan Made " * for personal photos ( and images not related to Lost Girl ): :: " Non-Lost Girl Files " :→ click > [ Enter ] then click > [ Save ] :The image file will now be included and found in the collection of images for its specific category. Size of Image File The size of a screenshot and photo can be any of the following resolutions: :650 px wide :675 px wide :700 px wide :725 px wide :750 px wide It can also be a width in-between these listed sizes. A width larger than 750 px is reserved for Main and Recurring characters, important characters, Main Cast and Supporting Cast. Few screenshots and photos in the wiki's collection are 800 px wide ( or wider ) and this width is reserved for exceptional image files. For example: a portrait of Bo. Under no circumstance should editors upload a file that is 800 px wide ( or wider ) without first checking with the Admin and providing the reason why it should be included in the collection. * Regardless of the quality and size of some screenshots uploaded during the first two seasons, all files since Season 3 must comply with these size guidelines. Videos The instructions for uploading Videos is almost the same as for Image Files — but with two differences: *(1) you click the [ Add a video ] button in ' ' *(2) the " Videos " category is added automatically by the server. Review the Videos in the wiki's collection for guidance on how to name a video before upload. Only videos about and concerning Lost Girl are permitted to be uploaded to the . How to position Image Files in an article When you add images to a article their placement follows a RIGHT > LEFT > RIGHT > LEFT, and so forth, layout. The first image on a page ( Infobox Templates do it automatically ) is positioned at the top/RIGHT of the page. The next image is located on the LEFT — and so on. Sometimes it becomes necessary to go back-and-forth from editing screen to [ Preview ] screen to find the best location on the page for the image and what pixel size ( px ) to make it. POLICY: Videos and Image Files The observes a strict "safe harbor" policy regarding videos and images created from Lost Girl episodes and webisodes, and from Showcase specials and publicity photographs. :♦ Fan-made videos, .gifs, screenshots, and collages made from Lost Girl episodes and webisodes are works made with borrowed materials, not privately owned by the makers of said fan works. Adding a mark or signature on them — which essentially claims ownership of the visuals — is an infringement of [http://www.prodigypictures.com Prodigy Pictures]'s license and copyright. :♦ The copyright and license of Showcase special programs ( example: a Lost Girl pre-show special ), and publicity photos of Lost Girl actors and characters, is owned by Shaw Media. Before you upload a video or image file, please read the policy here regarding videos, .gifs, screenshots, photos, original fan art and non-''Lost Girl'' related files. Media files that do not comply with the policy will be deleted. ;[ Return to New Pages category page ] Updated: 12 September 2018‎‎‎‎‎‎ Category:MAIN PAGE Category:New Pages: How To Create